


The Meet

by malchanceux



Series: Nurse Kirk [1]
Category: Star Trek, Star Trek Into Darkness - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, And Khan thinks he might have just fallen in love, M/M, Nurse!Jim, Sassy Jim, Sexism, who by the way is an independent Omega who don't need no Alpha BS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 20:43:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 901
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/malchanceux/pseuds/malchanceux
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where, in an A/B/O universe, Jim's dynamic keeps him from becoming a Captain and instead he is a lowly nurse. He happens to be assigned the duty of drawing blood samples from a certain Enterprise prisoner during the Into Darkness story line.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Meet

**Author's Note:**

> Four in the morning pizzazz. I was supposed to be finishing one of my Hannibal fics, but this happened instead. Idefk enjoy????

          The first time Jim sees “John Harrison”, he’s being taken to the brig in cuffs. There is a full security escort accompanying him, and the Commanding Science Officer, Spock, looks _livid._ Well, technically he only looks stiffer than usual, and his eyebrows are lowered just a smidge. But after a year of serving alongside the Vulcan, Jim knew that look. And it didn’t mean anything good.

          The first time Jim _meets_ John Harrison is with the man on the wrong side of a holding cell. Captain Pike gives brisk orders for Jim to take several blood samples and leaves briskly with Commander Spock hot on his heels. The younger man doesn’t know the full story of what’s going on—no one outside the tightknit circle of the highest ranking officers know—but if Pike is as stiff as Spock on a bad day, then something must be terribly wrong.

          Jim is in the middle of promising his inner _Bones_ that he will not engage the hostile behind the thick prison glass when said man takes a long, almost lazy whiff of the air.

          “You are an Omega,” Harrison says, his head cocking slightly to the side as if he’s just stumbled upon a puzzle.

          “Yeah,” Jim snaps before he can shut himself up. He’s on his second vial of blood, three more and he can hightail it back to medbay. Too bad he was born with his brain to mouth filter turned _off_ , “You got a problem with that?”

          To be fair, Jim had been putting up with Alpha posturing bullshit since he joined the Starfleet Academy. Captain Pike is one of the few ranking officers to fully believe in equality—or rather, to not give two fucks about a person’s sex as long as they know what they were doing—but Jim’s position as merely a _nurse_ with the grades and accomplishments he made back at the Academy spoke loudly of the sexist, political cluster-fuck that spelt out a great big “FUCK YOU” to anyone who isn’t an Alpha in Starfleet. Even the Beta he worked under, brittle CMO Leonard McCoy, could be quoted on more than one occasion about how _BS_ it was that Jim had yet to fly up the ranks into at least a low ranking bridge officer.

          So, yeah, his dynamic was a touchy subject, especially when speaking to an _Alpha_ about it.

          “No problem at all, nurse Kirk,” the prisoner said coolly, using the title Spockhad referred to him by before leaving with the Captain, “It is simply that, where I’m from, Omega’s did not work in the military.”

          “Let me guess,” Jim scoffs, not liking where the conversation he _didn’t need to be having_ was going. The nurse could guess a million vulgar or degrading directions the Alpha could take it, “You lived on one of those backwater planets with a social lag of about a thousand years, and your Omegas are viewed as only useful for pleasuring Alpha’s and procreation.”

          “No,” Harrison says, not unkindly but with distinction. It drags Kirk’s concentration away from the work at hand to look up at the Alpha, confused, “And yes. Where I am from, some saw Omegas as the lesser in the species, but those of any importance or intelligence knew otherwise,” Jim’s brows draw together as he scrutinizes the prisoner, trying damned hard to catch him in a lie. The nurse knew of no such planet with such… progressive views, “My… _confusion_ has to do with your placement in the military, and the fact you’ve been left alone in the brig with only one, measly Beta guard for protection.”

          “You’re in a cell,” Jim says defensively, “and there’s nothing wrong with an Omega in the military. We can fight just as well as any _Alpha_ can _.”_

          Harrison blinks at that, and if Jim hadn’t spent so much time with a certain Vulcan, he’d take the man’s expression in as unperturbed. But he’s quite the opposite. If anything, he’s amused.

          “This coming from a low ranking nurse.”

          Jim’s hackles rise, “This coming from an Omega Officer that is fluent in seven languages, knows how to pilot almost any ship you could put’em in, and graduated from the Academy in two years verses the standard _four_ with the courses completed that should have led my career path to _commanding officer,_ but was whittled down to medical assistant _,_ ” he sticks the last vial in more harshly than the others, aiming for it to both hurt and bruise, “This coming from an _Omega_ that stopped a lunatic from destroying planet Earth as he did Vulcan just last year, while the Alpha’s were too busy posturing with one another, and the Beta’s were too distracted trying to be neutral ground in a testosterone poisoned environment to do _Jack shit_.”

          Jim stands with a huff, the vials of blood secure in his medical bag and cheeks flushed with his temper. Harrison looks at the Omega nurse as though he were a cat and Jim had just pulled his tail.

          “Now if you _excuse me,_ I have blood samples to examine and a report to write. Have fun wallowing in your cell, _asshole.”_

          And that is the first time Jim Kirk makes the augment Khan Noonien Singh speechless, though the nurse would fail to see how pivotal this moment is and the events it effects until it was much, _much_ too late.

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more Nurse!Jim fics. Like seriously. I kink that so hard, even if there isn't any NC17 shit. Do ya feel me?


End file.
